ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage
W365 Johnny Cage is an professional wrestler. He is currently signed to W365. Road to the W365 Heavyweight Championship He made his debut as a cocky heel defeating in the first main event match on W365 Blazer. Then he lost against Death Bringer and Killer Boy in a Triple Threat Match at Non-PPV. Johnny Cage lost the chance to be the first W365 World Heavyweight Champion at W365 Plead Guility in a Ladder Match against Death Bringer, Quick Silver, Killer Boy, Mystic Vegeta, Rated-R Destiny and Black Tiger. Johnny Cage vs. Mystic Vegeta At W365 Battle Of Chaos in the First Blood Match he and Mystic Vegeta ended draw after multiple chair shots. At W365 eXplosive Johnny Cage lost against Mystic Vegeta in the first Steel Cage Match on W365. Revolution X Johnny Cage and Rated-R Destiny formed a new tag team Revolution X. At Non-PPV W365 show Revolution X defeated two former members of X-Perience Mystic Vegeta and QuickSilver to qualify in a W365 Tag Team Championship match at Metaphysic against other two members of X-Perience Black Tiger and Matt Cartman. Revolution X defeated Black Tiger and Matt Cartman at Metaphysic to become for the first time in W365 history W365 Tag Team Champions. W365 World Champion He lost to Mystic Vegeta in the first Hell in A Cell match in W365 history and then he focused to W365 Heavyweight Championship. At W365 Click and W365 Spring's King he couldn't achieve his objectiv to win the title. At W365 Peak he and Rated-R Destiny have lost the W365 Tag Team Championship in a TLC match. That lost lead to a feud between Johnny Cage and his former partner Rated-R Destiny. They draw in match that took place at W365 Anniversary, but at W365 Supremacy, Rated-R Destiny defeated Johnny Cage in the first Extreme Ironman 60 minutes match in W365 history. Also, in that time Johnny Cage took out the general manager of W365 Big D for three months. That lead to a brand split in W365, in September month. W365 was separated in two equal brands Clash and Energy. Johnny Cage was chosed by general manager of Energy Black Shadow and after a month, at W365 Explosive 2008 Johnny Cage defeated Mystic Vegeta in a Steel Cage II rematch. After he wasn't able to win W365 World Championship at numerous occasions, he finally won for the first time by defeating Crasquel Joker at W365 The New Age War 2009. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' Finishers *'Whiskas' (Top rope double underhook facebuster) *'Go 2 Sleep 2.0' (Military press dropped into a lifting kick to the face) Signature Moves: *Diving Crossbody *Missile dropkick *Jumping enzuigiri *Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex *T-Bone Suplex *Electric Chair Bomb *Sitout double underhook powerbomb *Cage-Plex (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) *Cage Slam (Olympic Slam) *Cage Cutter (Arm trap neckbreaker) *Cage Bomb (Inverted side powerbomb) *Cage-O-Matic (Sitout rear mat slam) *Cagecution (Lifting DDT) *Cage Lock (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter) *Cage Driver (Double underhook piledriver) *Super Cage Driver (Top rope double underhook piledriver) *'Theme music' :*Saliva - "Superstar" Championships and accomplishments *W365 World Champion (1 time) *W365 Tag Team Champion (1 time) with Rated-R Destiny *W365 Award for Best Match 2007 (Johnny Cage vs. Mystic Vegeta - eXplosive) *W365 Award for Best Team 2007 (Revolution X) *W365 Award for Best Feud 2008 (Johnny Cage vs. Rated-R Destiny)